Snape Manor
by Count Duckula
Summary: The much requested Sequal to Wicked Angels, Harry and Snape slash, read Wicked Angels to REALLY get it, plz R&R FINISHED DAMN IT! NOW WITH AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: ** since we all know I don't own it let's hang up with the lawyers

**Author's Note: **Wow, I hadn't expected to get so many reviews asking for a continuation (of Wicked Angels). I really was gonna leave it at that but, well I changed my mind. I got a review suggesting Harry get counseling, so that's exactly what this story is about. Might be Drabble, I'm not sure, also, if you want to find out what happened between Sev and Lupin head to and check out "I'm With You" (same penname). Thanks and hope u enjoy

**Chapter 1: ** Living With It

"Harry," Dr. Laurel sighed, "You can't expect me to help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't want you to help me!" Harry snapped.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm fine!"

"Talking to Mr. Lupin, and Professor Dumbeldore, and Professor Snape is not fine Harry, they're not professionals, they can't help you."

"Like you know anything! You weren't there! You didn't see! He was there! He helped me! He knows what I'm feeling-"

"mm-hmm." Mr. Laurel nodded gently, taking notes. Harry got up from his seat and slapped it out of his hand.

"I don't care how many PhD's you have! You can't help me! I'm over it! Why do you insist on making me relive it over and over again?!"

"Because we're worried about you. Professor Snape had you alone in a vulnerable position, you said yourself you were out most of the time-"

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME! IT WAS PONESS!"

"Honestly Harry, Poness is a Ministry Official-"

"SO FUCKING WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT UMBRIDGE?! OR CROUCH?! THEY WERE IN THE MINISTRY AND THEY WERE REALLY OFF THEIR ROCKERS!"

"Go on Harry let it out."

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! SNAPE HELPED ME! AND HE WAS THERE WHEN I NEED HIM! HE WOULDN'T RAPE ME AND THEN START A FRIENDLY CHAT I'M SORRY!" Harry yelled and stomped towards the door.

"Doesn't it make you wonder Harry? Snape hated your father and you, why would he help you?" Laurel sighed as Harry swung the door open.

"It's simple: Dumbledore." He snapped, and slammed the door shut behind him. He was so furious he didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He just stomped on, thoughts going insane through his head. How could he even THINK that Snape would do such a thing?! He would never! Not ever!

_It is a little strange Harry, he does have a point._

_Yeah he does, but Sev told me. Dad saved his life, there's no way he can repay him._

_Sev? We're calling him Sev now?_

_ What we it's only me…damn I've lost my mind.___

_Look mate, I trust Snape too, but maybe we should have another chat with him. I mean…it would be nice. I've missed him._

_yeah…I really have missed him. Okay, we'll go to his place. Where am I anyway?_

 Potter stopped dead in his tracks and took a quick glance around. He was in London, the Dursleys had dropped him off (all too happily, hoping he was insane and would have to be sent to an asylum). They said they would pick him up as soon as his hour was up. He checked his watch, he'd left a half hour early, okay, no problem, he doubled back and went into Diagon Alley, shooting straight for the Owlery he snagged a minute owl and wrote a quick letter.

_Sev__,_

_ It's Harry, I went to my third shrink session and it was bullshit. He thinks you had a go at me! That wanker! I left early, I can't stand talking to stupid people, but I really wanna talk to you. Can I come by? I would have gone straight over, but I have no clue where you live. Send the owl back quick, the Muggles should be here in about twenty minutes and I'd really like to know. Guess I'll hear from you soon_

_ Harry_

Checking it over, and deciding it was fine he dropped a few sickles on the counter and it was off. Harry walked back out into the Muggle world and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, which irritated him more and more. Minute Owls were supposed to be very fast (experience with Pig), what was taking so long? He checked his watch every three seconds or so, and then the Dursley's pulled up.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on boy!" Vernon barked, Harry scanned the sky one more time, when a tiny owl flapped onto the roof of the car. Harry snatched it, and pulled the letter from it's beak. It zoomed off happily.

"What's that?" Vernon demanded.

"A letter." Harry snapped. As he ripped it open.

_Harry,_

_       Shrinks do have a way of knowing absolutely nothing, I'm sorry you had to go through that, but what do you think? Do you believe I "had a go at you"? Is that why you want to come over? Either way no,  I don't mind, you're free to come. I live in __Surrey__, at the end of __Thurmwald__ Way__, the manor on the hill. No one comes up here but you wont be noticed, I guess I'll see you soon then._

_Severus__ Snape_

Harry smiled wide. Vernon was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I need a ride."

"What!? I am not your chauffer-"

"It's my teacher, he wants to see me." He stated simply, and the look on Vernon's face changed quickly.

"Well I wont be driving you all around England!"

"No, he lives in Surrey." Harry gave him the instructions and they were off merrily (well Harry anyway). Petunia bit her tongue along the way as they drove up the hill (the gates opened on their own), and parked. Harry rang the bell, which echoed through out the house. A tiny house elf answered the door.

"Ah! Master Potter! Come on please sir! Come in!" Harry gave Vernon a sarcastic wave, and entered. The house was immense, he never thought Snape to be a poor man, but this wealth HAD to rival the Malfoys, he didn't need money why did he work?

_maybe he likes teaching_

_I would have NEVER guessed._

"This way sir!!!" The elf squeaked, and he was lead into a drawing room with Snape at a lovely desk…grading papers. Harry fought the urge to smile, Snape motioned for him to sit. The elf offered tea, it was another second before he finally addressed him.

"So what brings you Harry?"

"That stupid shrink! Can you believe that wanker?"

"In a way, he does have a point. You were in a perfectly vulnerable position. What's not to say half of the scars didn't come from me?"

"But you wouldn't do that!" Harry stammered

"And you're right about that. So what's this really about?"

"…..he asked me why you helped me. You hated my dad and you hate me, or…well you don't anymore right?"

"You said because my dad is dead that you don't think you can ever repay him now…that is why you helped me right?"

"Yes."

"Right! See?! That prick doesn't know anything! I don't see why I have to see him!"

"Because Vernon wrote to Dumbledore wondering what the hell had happened to his nephew while at school."

"Vernon? Worried about me?!"

"No, you scream in your sleep, it kept him awake."

"Yeah." Harry sighed staring at the ground.

"How are you sleeping? Nightmares still?"

"Yeah. They're getting better, just ending differently."

"How?"

"Umm…" He stopped to laugh, "In one Dudley comes and sits on him. In another I have my wand and kill him, and in another everything goes the same…except when you and I talk."

"What different about it?"

_Moron__! __Moron__! Idiot! Why did you bring that one up?! Stupid naïve little-_

"Harry?"

"We don't talk." He answered simply.

"What then?" He slowly raised his eyes to meet his. The puzzled look on Snape's face quickly vanished. "Oh…um…well…it's just a dream…no one has control over their dreams," he stood up and walked to a cupboard Harry had yet to notice. "I thought you would be having trouble so brewed you a Dreamless Sleep Draught-"

"I want to."

"Pardon?"

"In my dream, we aren't even talking about anything like that, but I want to…and so we do." Harry got up from his seat and traced the Potion Master's steps. Harry began to unbutton his shirt, but a bigger stronger hand grabbed both of his.

"Harry this isn't-this-we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your teacher-"

"Not now you're not. We're not in school." Sev's grip was becoming weaker, staring into those magnificent green globes, he thought he would drown. "Tell me you don't want me Sev." Harry tested, moving closer, standing on his tip toes, kissing him gently. The Potion Master's response was not what was right, but it was what he wanted. He picked the boy up by his hips and strattled him against the desk, when suddenly he felt his lips freeze, his back lock up, and his hands grip his robes in terror.

"Not here." He whispered into his ear, lifted him off the desk, and lead him to the nearest bedroom.

Okay chap one, it's long that's why I'm stopping here. There won't be another chap until I get some reviews, so click and type away. Thanks a lot. And by the way my British readers: please don't kill me. I don't know if that street Sev lives on is real (I made it up) I know nothing about Surrey ::bursts into tears Winky style:: SPARE ME!!!


	2. The Snake Pit

**Disclaimer: **cough NOT MINE cough What'cha say now?

**Author's Note: **WOW, thanks so much for my reviewers (FAR TOO MANY TO NAME). I really didn't expect to get so many, especially not for this fic. Well yeah, and thanks for the blessing from my English reader, I haven't been sleeping since writing it :D I hope this chap lives up to everyone's expectations

**WARNING: SEX! A ****LOT**** OF IT! SEX AND FLUFF! AND MORE SEX! SOME FLUFF, BUT MOSTLY SEX BETWEEN A GROWN MAN AND A TEENAGE  BOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SSSSEEEEEEXXXXX!!**

****

**Chapter 2: **Sleeping in the Snake Pit

Sev cradled the shaking boy gently, letting the door shut with a soft "click" but even that made him jump a little.

"Wait…wait…don't lock it 'kay? Please Sev…just leave it unlocked 'kay?" Harry whispered.

"I won't lock it." He promised. He lead the boy back onto his bed, rid him of his Muggle clothing (he was quite proud of how skillfully he worked around those damned things), and continued to worship the skinny boy's body. He was still shaking, but labored breathing turned to soft moans and pants, trembling to squirming that made the Potion Master's mind dance. Harry's hands grabbed a firm grip in his hair (and damn that boy had a grip, maybe holding a snitch took more effort than it appeared). He tugged gently, and called to him, almost desperately, as if making sure he had a grip, and this was the reality of things.

"Sev…" He called.

"I'm here." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the boy's neck.

"I-I…I want you to…"

"Want me to…?"

"Don't tease me you bastard you know what I mean."

"Last I checked _Mr. Potter,_ I'm not the only bastard in this room."

"Please stop teasing me Sev." He pleaded as his better half took hold of his desperate half. Sev didn't say anything, or do anything for a few seconds before reaching in his nightstand and taking his lubricant.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked

"I'm not completely void of a sex life Mr. Potter."

"AH! I hate that Mr. Potter-"

"Harry listen to me closely. I don't care what you've heard, this may hurt. I need you to relax for me." Sev interrupted sternly staring deep into his eyes. Harry listened intently and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and was going to nod when he felt a knife stab his spine. He opened his mouth to scream but the knife came out, and what came back in was a wave of pleasure like he'd never felt before in his life. While his mouth was open his throat expelled a sound of pleasure, of which Harry was only aware of after it came out.

Sev ravished the boy endlessly for a half hour before he began to work away at his desperate half.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Harry panted.

"Do you want an orgasm or not?" He teased into his ear, letting his tongue dance inside.

"Uh…yeah yeah…oh yeah.." He panted. Sev nibbled his neck, teased his nipples, rubbed away at him furiously, causing him to moan louder and louder with each caress that he delivered. Watching his face, his eyes, the way his lip quivered before he cried out. "Oh God Sev…" He gasped as his back began to arch, Snape grinned wide, released him, and took firm hold on his hips with both hands, leaning into his ear again. "WAIT NO! What are you doing?"

"Where did this Sev business come from anyway?" He chuckled.

"I-I-I dunno."

"Try and remember." He teased as he aimed carefully making the boy spit out incoherencies. "Have it yet?"

"I-I-can't-I-damn you-oh God…" This was the last string of words he could form before he released himself all over the stomach of his Potions Master. Severus moaned silently as his perfectly timed climax exploded into the still squirming boy. He didn't realize until that moment that his nails were digging into his back. He made to lay on the bed, but the boy clutched him closer. "No…"

"I'm not leaving." He promised and lay at his side, pulling him close. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Can I stay? The night?"

"You should write your-"

"He won't care, really. Please? I don't want to sleep by myself…"

"You don't have to beg, I'll let you stay." Severus chuckled. "So where did this 'Sev' come from and why is are you having sex with him?"

"Just some guy I met." He answered sleepily. Snape didn't say anything else. They both were asleep within minutes. He really believed his presence would have made a difference.

_You're a fool 'Sev'…_ his mind scoffed as he drifted off.

_things are different now…just watch…_

_But 'Sev'?!_

_it's not so bad…_

_if you say so_

_I do._

"NO! NO PLEASE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Snape sat straight up. The boy at his side flailing and screaming wildly.

"HARRY! WAKE UP! POTTER!" He screamed as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "HARRY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red. Harry's eyes snapped open, they took a second or two to focus before he let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was a comfort for him to wake up there.

"Oh God…I shouldn't be here." He gasped as he climbed out of bed quickly. Snape followed suit. He'd be damned before letting him see the look on his face. "I'm sorry I made you let me stay-"

"You didn't make me anything Potter." He answered coldly. They both dressed quickly, not looking at eachother once.

"Sev-"

"Again, I have no clue where this 'Sev' came from, I don't know any 'Sev'." Harry was a bit taken a-back by the comment, but didn't say anything. "I'll have you taken home immediately." He snapped at the boy's semi-hurt face and left the room with a swish of his robes. Harry stood in the room staring at his feet for a second before venturing out of the room where a house elf was coming up the hallway to meet him.

"This way if you please sir. The master says he won't be seeing you off."

"WHAT!? Tell him if he wants me out he'd better walk me out himself."

"Yes sir." The elf sighed with a low bow. Harry showed himself to the door, but didn't dare go through it. The Potions Master appeared at the staircase fuming, he stomped down the stairs and swung the door open wide. "Severus-"

"I am still your teacher Potter, and as such you will refer to me as 'Professor' or 'Sir' is that understood?"

"Yes sir." He answered through gritted teeth. "God damn it with you! I thought we'd finally ended that stupid shit! You're just a miserable old bastard! Fuck you, I don't need you! Just think of this of having paid your dues okay?!" He screamed, took hold of the door and slammed it behind him. He climbed into the limo (which he guessed Snape kept in cases of extreme emergencies) and pouted all the way home.

Snape leaned back against the door. He fought the urge to let himself slide onto the floor.

_I told you_

_shut up-_

_didn't I tell you? Nothing has changed-_

_it could have_

_if you say so…_

The two of them climbed into their lonely beds. They knew they couldn't fix what had happened. Both were to proud to take back ANYTHING that they had said, never mind the feelings and the insane person reverberating inside their heads. Harry cursed himself over and over, the second he'd left Snape Manor he felt twice as empty and misunderstood. He wrapped his arms tight around his pillow, and began the SLOW road of sleep without Snape.

Okay that's my chap I hope it's what everyone hoped. Please R&R, to write such massive fluff about two opposing characters like this is really out of the ordinary for me so please, once again, spare me.


	3. 360

**Disclaimer: **must we go through this every time? You know I dun own it, is my name Jo Rowling? NO! Get off my back dude

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I ended coming up with this one on my own, I'm serious though, this story will stay uncompleted until someone gives me some help, I'm loosing my mind. And a special thanks to my readers. Also, there's no way in hell Harry can get resorted, no offense, but that was by far the most retarded thing I ever heard.

**Chapter 3: 360**

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sat at his aunt's table at 7:00 am on September 1, the first day of school on his final year at Hogwarts. He pushed his porridge around his plate, but couldn't bring himself to eat it. It had been a month, one month exactly since he'd last seen Severus Snape, and their meeting had been less than pleasant. In fact, in an entire month, he had thought of nothing else but the last time he had seen him.

Since he was now 17, and allowed to do magic he threatened Vernon into letting Remus visit him, and to prove he wasn't joking he placed a bat-bogey hex on Dudley. Vernon left him that way for a good twenty minutes, and when no Ministry Owls came zooming in he cursed in what seemed like a million languages, took his porker son and horsey wife and left the house for a few hours.

"You and Severus?" Remus sighed.

"Yeah…"

"And…I mean Harry after what happened with Poness…well…I didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't."

"Sorry?"

"See that's the thing, I'm not attracted to other men, just him."

"Harry…" Remus sighed as he finished his tea. "Severus is your teacher, perhaps it's best that you severed ties with him early. Severus…sever…" He chuckled to himself.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

"Because, the only person you've ever been close to on that level is Sirius. Ron is your best friend but you've never shared intimate moments on such a level. That thing with Cho went horribly, horribly wrong. I mean, the wizarding world puts you on this pedestal, forgetting that you're not some valiant soldier but a young man. Men have feelings and needs, and Severus was there for you at a time you needed someone most." Remus took his wand and stirred some more tea into his cup. "I won't deny there isn't an emotional attachment, Severus had a hard adolescent life as well, you're both a like in so many ways-"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

"It means you hate your aunt and uncle, he hated his father. Everyone was willing to believe any horrible rumor about him because he had a reputation, just like yourself. He was always angry and confused, but you've been lucky. You have Hermione and Ron, who did he have? Lucius and Narcissa, not a very good influence."

"You have no clue what I should do, do you?

"None what-so-ever. All I can do is tell you to follow your gut."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, and Remus was off. Disapparating to his home.

So here he was, Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter. He would have given anything at that second to be someone else. Anyone else, just to stop feeling like there was something missing.

_ maybe I'm in love with him._

_ sex isn't love mate._

_ what then?_

_ I'm as confused as you are._

_ thanks for nothing._

_ Any time.___

"Are you ready boy?!" Vernon snapped.

"Yeah I'm ready." Harry whispered and levitated his trunk down(he no longer had to carry the heavy thing why should he?) He was quiet through out the ride to King's Cross, quiet on the ride to Hogwarts, quiet on the carriage ride. Nothing Ron or Hermione said could get him to mutter more than two words. Nothing more than: "Fine", "I guess", "I dunno", and "eh, sure."

He didn't pay attention to Dumbledore's speech, and didn't dare once look up at the Staff Table, he couldn't bear it. He barely ate, trying the entire feast to stop himself from breaking into pathetic sobs, why did he suddenly feel this way?

The first week of school passed so quickly, he barely realized it was Thursday, and there was no avoiding Snape now, it was Potions day. He walked stiffly down to the dungeons, and took his seat in the back. He wasn't there yet. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, and started a conversation that apparently involved him because every once in a while they would say something like:

"See? Harry agrees with me!", or, "yeah tell 'er mate!"

"Class! Class please settle down!" Called a VERY un-familiar voice. The entire class looked up to see a witch standing in front of the class. She had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes, and black robes. There was really nothing special about her appearance except that she was standing at Professor Snape's desk. "Thank you. My name is Professor Jordon-"

"Where's Professor Snape?" Harry blurted before allowing himself to think.

"Did you say something dear?"

"Professor Snape, where is he?"

"Professor Snape has resigned, he won't be returning for the year. If you'll please turn your attention-"

"WHAT?! What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know, and it's none of your concern-"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" He cried as he stood out of his seat.

"Mr. Potter you won't take that tone with me! Now either take your seat or you can see the Headmaster!"

"That's a no brainer." Harry spat as he stomped out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and continued to storm around the dungeons. "Who the hell does she think she is takin' his place like he's no one!" He fumed as he rounded the corner, and went colliding into another body. "WATCH IT!" He screamed as he stood up, only to be facing Professor Snape, who was dusting off his robes.

"Why aren't you in Potions Mr. Potter?"

"I should ask you the same question!"

"I'm not a student I don't need an excuse."

"What are you doing here then!? You're not the Potions Master anymore you don't have any right to be in a castle!"

"Since when is it your right to dictate who and who cannot be in this castle Mr. Potter?"

"STOP CALLING ME MR. POTTER!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I please. Now either get back to class or go see the Headmaster."

"Prick."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected something a little more sophisticated than that."

Harry pushed him out of the way and marched to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle was out of the way, waiting for him. He didn't even need to knock, Dumbledore's calm voice sounded from inside:

"Come in Harry."

"How did you-" He began, but knew it was useless to finish it. He took a seat in front of his old friend.

"What's troubling you Harry?"

"Why did Professor Snape resign?"

"Resign? He hasn't resigned."

"Then what's that-that-that _WOMAN_ doing in his class room? She said he did!"

"Resigned from the Potions Position yes. My dear boy, have you not noticed that all this week there has been no Defense Against The Dark Arts in your schedule?"

"Er…no."

"No one is going to have them for another two weeks. Your new teacher is making new leaps and bounds to ensure the best education for his students in this field, wants them to be prepared for…_anything_ that could happen."

"What? Did you hire Mr. Lupin back?"

"No Harry. Professor Snape has taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Okay end Chap 3, I dunno why I named it 360, dun ask, just review plz, thnx.


	4. THE END DAMN IT!

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE!

**Author's Note: **I am officially losing sleep over this damn fic, I'm gonna end it and end it now, and if you dun like it THAT'S TOO BAD! You try doing this, the story was SUPPOSED to be left hanging, that way, whatever happened, it was all on you. You guys had control in the end, but apparently none of you wanted that, sometimes I don't either. So thanks for driving me insane.

**Chapter 4: THE END DAMN IT!**

Harry sat there a bit flabbergasted for a few minutes.

"Harry…Harry are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, I'd better go."

"Yes, that would be best."

The final year at Hogwarts seemed to zoom before his eyes. Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of his favorite subjects, quickly switched places with Potions. It was just like before. He dreaded going to that class, Snape being the only reason. He was just as nasty and cruel as he'd been all the years before. It was as if, Harry had dreamed August First, even Dr. Laurel became a distant echo in his mind, since he Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin were the only people in the Wizard world who knew about his visits (save for Dr. Laurel himself).

Yet, even Snape couldn't deny the boy's natural talent for that subject, he did well on his N.E.W.T.s and with his Quidditch position reinstated (Ginny was kind enough to resign when she heard the news) life seemed…well perfect. By the time January rolled around, even Snape's horrid remarks (or lack there-of) could bring him down.

Through the year both men (for Harry was a young man now) knew they felt it. There was something…something between them that WOULD NOT let up. They could feel each other's eyes, even, in the dead of night, taste a flavor that they would have sworn long forgotten. So, in an effort to keep himself from going insane and running into his office, Harry pushed himself harder in Quidditch, and remained so focused in his studies, even Hermione looked like a slacker. And then in June, they came. Two letters that would change his life:

A beautiful barn owl and a Great Horned Owl raced at top speed toward him. They even tried knocking each other out of the air in an attempt to get to him first. They ended up landing in front of him at the same time, so he took the letters at the same time lest they peck him to death. When they were gone he opened the one delivered by the Horned Owl.

"OH MY GOD!' He cried as he stood out of his seat.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked looking up from his porridge.

" _'Dear__ Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Auror Training Program! Upon inspection of your N.E.W.Ts we found that you excel quite satisfactory in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. While your O.W.L.S were not as satisfactory as one would hope, and you would need to take an extra year of training , we would be honored to have you as part of the Ministry team. Please reply to this letter no later than July 1, so instructions can be sent to your residence. Good luck and welcome to the Ministry Family. Sincerely, Argus Lond, Head of Auror Training, Ministry of Magic!'_ "

"That's great!" Ron grinned. He'd gotten his Ministry letter a week before, but not for an Auror Position, it was for the position Ludo Bagman (having been horribly de-moted from his stunt three years ago) used to posses, and of course, Ron jumped on it in a second. "What's that second letter?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, and ripped it open. The grin that possessed his face QUICKLY disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

" _'Dear__ Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to play for the Puddlemore United. While we are well aware that you have been studying to be an Auror, a current player, Oliver Wood, has brought to our attention your amazing Quidditch Skills. After inspection of your playing we would be honored to offer you a ten year contract of a hundred thousand galleons every half year!...Please reply to this letter no later than July 1…'_ "

"Whatcha gonna do mate?"

"I've been wanting to be an Auror forever, I never even thought about a Quidditch career-"

"Okay, think about it like this." Hermione piped, looking up from her book. "What happens if you get really badly injured and you can't play anymore? I mean, it's not uncommon. At least, in the Ministry you'll have security and if you get injured there you can still take up another position, whereas, in Quidditch, if you become an injured and can't play, it'll take you longer to come up with another job."

"Good point." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, and if you're in the Ministry we'll still see eachother loads!" Ron's grinned

"Yeah! See! Okay, got any parchment on you?"….

**3 years later…..**

Harry, with difficulty, passed his Auror exams. He was low ranking, and to his relief, NEVER received special treatment for being "The Boy Who Lived". His Hogwarts years were happy memories, at least that's what he told everyone. He convinced Ron into sharing a flat with him in London, and there they lived, in constant bliss. He had managed to drown out any traces of happy memories with Severus Snape. Things were so hectic at work, he hardly had time to think about anything else, and he was grateful. But, like always, a fateful day rolled around. He had known inside it would come, he just kept wishing it was tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow…

"Hey Potter!" Jordon (yes LEE JORDON) called. Harry looked up from his paperwork. "Letter for you."

The handwriting was familiar…too familiar. He shoved it in his robes, and didn't dare look at it until he got home.

After Ron was asleep in his room Harry went out into the living room and sat by the fire. He ripped open the rice paper a little too roughly to find his ex-teachers neat writing.

_"Dear Harry, _

_ Why I'm writing to you after all these years, I don't know. Maybe I should have been man enough to tell you that night, instead of letting you storm out of my house. I couldn't bare it, any night without you. I would wake up from nightmares, relieved, thinking I was going to find you next to me, and you were never there, I feel almost foolish, if it wasn't the truth. The whole truth is, I couldn't stand living any day without you. I was content at Hogwarts only because you were there. Even though your eyes always stared at me with that same hatred and contempt, I knew underneath…you felt just like me. But we're both too proud to say anything until it's too late aren't we? As much as I hated your father, I won't deny he wouldn't be proud of you, as I am. I like to think I had something to do with you're turning out the way you did. Whether it was because of the years of cruelness I dealt to you, or the night of love I shared with you, I don't know. I only know, that I have never loved another as I loved you, and I don't think I will ever love anyone that way again, and so, that's why I decided to write to you. There's no way in hell I could tell you all of this knowing I could see you again._

_I heard you and Weasley are living in a two bedroom flat in __London__, and since I have no living family, decided to leave my house and all of my fortunes to you. I've left it in writing in my office so no one else has to read this letter. It's for you and only you, like my heart._

_Your's__ always,_

_Severus__ Snape"_

Harry stared at the letter, and re-read it four times. He was gone…he was gone…

The funeral was two weeks later, every Slytherin he could remember from school was there, Dumbledore, having finally reached that oldness that he was forced to resign from Hogwarts, was also there. Harry forced himself to stare at the ground, he couldn't bear to look at the casket, to look at the headstone, because then it would be final.

Snape's body had been found in a bedroom on the second floor. The third door on the left, just across from his office, the room Harry had shared with him on August 1. He went back to Snape Manor alone after. He was greeted by a familiar, yet teary eyed House Elf, who burst into tears at the sight of him. He welcomed him in, and Harry showed himself about the house. He went into the office where he found parchment and quill, where ever he was he knew he could read the note he was leaving him.

Tired from pent up agony he went across the hall to the bedroom. It was spotless, as if it had been cleaned three times today. He flung himself on the bed, and cried himself to sleep, sadly for him though…he never woke up.

When the Ministry went to the house to look for him, it sent a shock wave across the Wizard World. The house elf confessed to putting a dagger through his heart while he was sleeping: "That is a evil boy he is! Driving my master to be killing himself!" He sobbed. The note that was found on the desk was published in the Daily Prophet, it read:

_"I've never loved anyone in the world, the way I loved Severus Snape, and would die to have him back."_

Okay, that's it. It was sappy and fluffy, please don't make me do this again. I hate getting teary when writing my own junk.


	5. A Letter To You Guys

**A Letter to my Readers**

First of all I wanna start off by saying thanks. Thanks to every one who has ever read my work and enjoyed it, and an even bigger thanks to everyone who has ever read my work and given me a thought out critique. You guys are the reason I think I have a chance at being a real writer one day, but that's why I'm writing this letter to you guys.

I _OFTEN_ read my own work, this way I kind of get inspiration for a new chapter (if the story isn't completed). Or I'll write something, wait a month and then come back, I dunno why, but on this occasion I came back and I read Snape Manor, I was shocked. SHOCKED! I kept thinking, "there's no WAY I wrote this, no freakin' way!". I can't believe I wrote such a cliché PIECE OF SHIT! Dear Lord! I mean, why didn't I just have Harry dating Ginny while I was at it for Christ's sake!

I remember not wanting to finish, I remember legitimately wanting to leave this project as it was, why I didn't I don't know. So this brings me to the point of this letter. Please don't EVER EVER make me turn my work into such SHIT. Snape and Harry have NO RIGHT to be together WHAT-SO-EVER. They're characters are arrogant and unforgiving, which is why they're one of my favorites. Thanks for enjoying my story, but now I'm starting to have serious doubts about my writing ability. I suggest that next time someone comes along one of these send them the truth the honest truth. Of all the pairings that exist the ones that should NEVER come into fruition are:

Harry/Snape

Hermione/Snape

Harry/Ginny

Draco/Hermione

Draco/Ginny

Ron/Draco

Any Character/Mary-Sue

Staff/Staff (cause let's face it the youngest staff member is Snape, who wants to see old people gettin' it on?)

Now, I am as much a slash fan as the next person, but some places, you just don't go. So now I'm ending this. Thanks for reading, but go ahead and admit, it was a STUPID, CLICHÉ AND RETARDED story, let's not repeat this mishap EVER AGAIN.


End file.
